You Said Forever and Always
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Is it truly possible to love somebody forever? First story; CB.


**You Said Forever and Always**

**Author's Note: ****Hello there everyone! This is my first time EVER writing a story for Gossip girl, so please be nice and read and review! And I would love it if you guys gave me suggestions to write more, if you enjoyed this one. Read and review please! **

**Summary: ****Is it truly possible to love somebody forever? First story; CB.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I may burn out like a candle and  
I may pass away  
I may fall just like a shooting star  
My heart will stay  
I'll be yours until forever,  
Forever I'll be true to the promise  
I have made from the day that  
I found you  
Forever your in my heart  
Even if we're apart _

_- The Ambassadors _

_--_

**July 20, 2016**

Blair Waldorf's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight streamed through the window in her bedroom. With a tired smile, she rolled onto her side hoping to cuddle into the warm body of her boyfriend, Chuck Bass. But she was alarmed to see that he wasn't there. It was rare that Chuck was ever up before her when he didn't have to go to work. Chuck had been at a business conference in Chicago for the past week and had returned the night before. Blair tried to stay up and wait for him, but she had fallen asleep. She awoke briefly when he felt his lips press against her forehead. She had tried to say something, but he gently hushed her and she soon fell back asleep.

Blair slowly got up from her bed and she walked into the bathroom that adjoined their bedroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her teeth, Blair grabbed her silk negligee and she left the bedroom, deciding to look for Chuck. She walked down the stairs of their suite and she caught a glimpse of chuck standing in their living room, staring outside the window. He wore only his boxers and she could see that he was on the phone. She was about to pass the living room, when she caught interest in his conversation with the person on the other line.

"Nathaniel, I just need to get out of the house without Blair getting suspicious. If you just come over and just distract her, I can sneak out of the house and complete some unfinished business." Chuck told Nate into the phone. Blair stood in the doorway of the living room. She felt bad ease dropping, since she had trusted Chuck, but she still had her doubts.

"Okay Nathaniel…I trust you. See you then. Bye." Chuck said quickly before he turned the phone off and he turned around, shocked to see Blair standing there. A smile grew across Chuck's face as he walked over to Blair, hoping she wasn't mistrustful.

"Good morning, lovely." Chuck said as he pressed a kiss on Blair's forehead. She smiled weakly at Chuck, her energy still very worn out.

"Hey…what did Nate want?" Blair asked, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Chuck looked at the telephone for reassurance before he looked into Blair's big brown eyes.

"Oh he just called to say that he was going to come by for a visit this afternoon. Unfortunately, while he's here I have to run out because there's a small problem at work that I need to take care of." Chuck rambled, looking everywhere but Blair's eyes. She knew that wasn't the truth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't focus on work once you got back. I thought _we_ were going to spend the day together. Not me and Nate." Blair said, expressing some annoyance. She had nothing against Nate; but he wasn't Chuck.

"We are. I just need to go out for about an hour. It will be quick, I promise. We can do whatever you want once Nathaniel leaves and I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." Chuck incessantly rambled. Blair knew that he was lying for sure. Like Chuck, she was a conniving soul; she was able to tell when someone was lying to her. But she decided she wouldn't say anything. She hadn't seen him for a week and she didn't want to ruin things by starting a fight.

"Okay." Blair barely whispered as she began to walk away and head towards the kitchen. She was stopped by Chuck grabbing her hand and gently turning her back to face him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I don't think I greeted you properly." He huskily whispered as he lowered his head and he captured Blair's lips in a kiss. She pulled herself away quicker than both expected, but Chuck placed a hand on her cheek and he brought her in for a kiss that melted Blair's lips against his own. Blair couldn't even resist anymore; she moaned against his perfect lips and allowed her arms to wrap around his neck while his arm wrapped around her petite waist and his other was gently cupped against her cheek. They had many obstacles to face in order to be together, but many years later they proved to be as in love as ever.

--

After having a quick and quiet breakfast together, Chuck quickly got dressed so he could go to work. Once he was done, he and Blair had gone into their living room and were flipping through the channels on their flat screen TV. Chuck's arm was hanging loosely around Blair's shoulders while she was cuddled closely into his side. Blair couldn't help but notice how intently Chuck was looking at the television. She was always able to distract him from the television, but he seemed tense. Something was obviously on his mind. Blair sighed and she rested her head on his shoulder, which caused Chuck to look over at her.

"You tired?" Chuck asked with a smirk. Blair looked up into his brown eyes and she nodded her head with a weak smile.

"Yeah, just a bit. I've just been having trouble sleeping." Blair replied modestly, holding back a yawn. Chuck's smirk turned into a devious one as he squeezed Blair's shoulders.

"Well, darling, after tonight, you'll feel tired tomorrow too." Chuck told her with a seductive wink. Blair returned the seductive grin and moved in closer to her boyfriend.

"I'd like to prove that theory." Blair seductively whispered as she moved in closer and captured Chuck's lips with her own. Chuck would have given more to the kiss, but the sound of the door knocking caused him to leave Blair sitting on the couch. Chuck answered the door and saw a Nate standing in front of him with a feeble smile.

"Hello Nathaniel." Chuck greeted as he shook hands with Nate and then hugged him briefly.

"Hey Chuck…where's that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Nate asked as he walked further into the house. Blair got up from the couch and she walked over to Nate and she hugged him, ignoring the fact that she was still in her provocative nightgown. But she knew that Nate wouldn't look at her that way; Nate was now married to Vanessa and they just had a baby boy.

"Hey Nate." Blair greeted as she hugged Nate. Nate hugged her back and muttered a _'hi'_ in her ear. They released each other and turned to face Chuck, who was already prepared to leave.

"Well I must be off now. I shall call you when I get back." Chuck said before he left. Blair was shocked that he wouldn't kiss her goodbye, like he always did. She knew Chuck; he had enough pride to kiss her in front of his friends. This was a different situation.

"So…Nate. How are Vanessa and the baby?" Blair asked awkwardly, sitting down on the couch. Nate smiled when he thought of his family and he took a seat beside her.

"Vanessa is great…Max already has us wrapped around his finger." Nate boasted as he sat down and he began to show Blair pictures of Max. Blair looked through to pictures, but she couldn't express her true enthusiasm. She had Chuck Bass on her mind.

"Nate…is everything okay with Chuck?" Blair asked after a silence. Nate looked up at her and could see the worry in her eyes. Nate nodded, trying to pass it off.

"Yeah he's fine. Just needs to clear things up at the office." Nate said, avoiding her eyes as he looked back at the pictures of his son and wife. Blair knew something was up and she put a hand on Nate's shoulder, making him look at her. Her eyes were hard.

"Nate…you and I both know that he isn't telling me something. And I know that you know. So if you still want to be in my life, I suggest you tell me where he really is." Blair threatened. Nate just stared at her and he shook his head.

"You're being paranoid Blair. He's an important businessman now. He can't put the company in jeopardy by making it look like he's going out and screwing every girl he sees at the bar. You don't have to worry Blair; he's changed." Nate assured Blair as he continued to show her Max's pictures.

Blair wanted to believe Nate. She really did. But she couldn't help but think that Chuck was lying when he said forever and always.

--

Nate left about an hour later. Blair was alone in the house and she didn't know what to do with herself. Chuck wouldn't be back until about four thirty. And then they would go out to dinner at five thirty. She had a lot of time to kill. So she made herself a lunch that consisted of a small bowl of fruit. She finished it in minutes and decided to watch TV for an hour. Turning off the TV, she then had a hot shower. When she got out, she saw that the time was quarter to four. Chuck would be home soon. She decided to start getting ready for dinner. She slipped into her strapless corset and was in her black underwear and she began to do her hair and makeup at her dresser.

As she was doing her makeup, Blair heard the front door open. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into her room. She heard Chuck sigh loudly as he ripped off his tie and throw off his dress shirt. He discarded them to the floor and stood staring in a silence. He wasn't being himself. That much Blair knew. She decided to ignore him when she felt his broad arms wrap around her and her back was pulled tight against Chuck's bare chest. His head was burrowed into Blair's neck.

"I love you so much, Bee." He murmured as he placed a kiss on Blair's shoulder. Blair felt tears that hadn't formed yet grow from behind her eyes but she held them back as she turned in his arms and looked into Chuck's brown eyes. She couldn't help but notice that they were teary.

"I love you Chuck…what's going on with you? You're not being yourself and its scaring me." Blair truthfully told Chuck. He throttled out a laugh and he just pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed from the business trip. I just missed being with you." Chuck insisted with a phony smile. Blair knew that wasn't the reason. She knew that there was always a reason for Chuck's emotions. She just rolled her eyes and she turned her back to him, continuing on with putting her makeup on. Chuck sighed once more and he walked to the other side of the room, getting clothes from his dresser.

They both changed quickly. Blair wore a black spaghetti strapped dress and simple black heels while Chuck wore black jeans and a black shirt to match. When they saw that they were ready, they both left the house and they got into their limo, where they were going to have dinner at their favorite restaurant.

--

Blair ate her garden salad as she watched Chuck push his mushroom ravioli around on his plate. He barely even touched it. Blair had considered asking him several times what was wrong, but she knew that Chuck would tell her eventually. He never could keep her in the dark for very long. A waiter then came and took away Blair's empty plate as well as Chuck's full plate of food to be boxed up. After Chuck paid the bill, he and Blair left the restaurant. When they were outside the restaurant, Chuck gave his boxed up dinner to a homeless man asking for money. The couple then began to walk down the street, hand in hand.

"The limo's not going to be here for an hour and a half…let's go for a walk." Chuck suggested as he pulled Blair to his side. Blair went along with him as he brought her to Central Park. It was beautiful at night; Chuck and Blair both knew that. It was nice because it was usually empty. They walked through the park in a silence. Chuck let go of Blair's hand and he let it snake around her waist and he pulled her in closer to his body. He pressed a kiss against her temple, with garnered a small smile from Blair. They arrived at a bench by a light post in the park and they took a seat on the bench. The silence went on for several moments.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?" Chuck asked, making small conversation. Blair nodded her head as she looked into Chuck's eyes.

"It's always nice when I'm with you." Blair truthfully told Chuck. There was a silence again. It was uncomfortable almost. But then Chuck placed a hand over Blair's hand and squeezed it. His hands were sweaty.

"Blair, there's something I need to be honest with you about. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." Chuck blurted out. Tears began to well up in Blair's eyes. She was right.

"I knew it. I knew it, Chuck. There was someone else you were with today! Damn it, I thought you changed! I guess you just lying when you said forever and always." Blair hissed as she got up from the bench and she began to walk away, hoping Chuck wouldn't see her tears. But she didn't get very far; Chuck grabbed her hand and made her look at him. His eyes were apologetic, but loving.

"I did say forever and always. I'm just trying to make it a reality." Chuck told her as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. She was confused; what did he mean. Chuck sighed nervously as he held both her hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them both.

"Blair…I love you. You're an incredible woman who makes me want to be a better person. You make me want to do better because I want you to be happy. I know that we had our obstacles in the beginning and you probably deserved better, but I am the happiest man in the world because you still chose me. When I look in your eyes, I see the person I'm supposed to spend my life with. The reason why I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore is because I want you to be my wife." Chuck romantically said. He grinned at Blair as he slowly got down on his knee and Blair quietly gasped.

"Blair Waldorf…will you marry me?" Chuck asked. Tears of love and joy were pouring down Blair's cheeks. She was going to be his…forever and always. She was never losing him. With a vivid smile growing across her face, she nodded her had vigorously.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Blair practically shouted to the world. Chuck smiled vividly and sighed with relief. With his famous grin, he slowly got himself up from the ground and he wrapped Blair up in his arms and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. For several moments, their lips brushed against one another's, expressing their undying love for another. Chuck slowly pulled away from Blair and he pulled out a white velvet box from his jean pocket. He opened it and he pulled out a four karat oval diamond ring. Blair's eyes widened as Chuck slipped the ring onto her slender finger.

"Chuck! This ring is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Blair whispered out, her eyes glued to the ring. Chuck stared at her and he shook his head slowly.

"No it's not. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Chuck whispered to her as he lifted his hand and he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. More tears fell from Blair's eyes, which Chuck wiped away with his thumb.

"I love you." Blair whispered to Chuck, pure ecstasy in her voice. Chuck paused. He was only staring into her big brown orbs as his thumb continued to caress her cheek. Finally, his smile grew wider.

"I love you too." Chuck told her. Blair could feel in his words that he meant it. It was all she needed to fall even more in love with him. Continuously stroking her cheek, Chuck slowly moved in closer and he kissed Blair again, this kiss more passionate than the other one. They didn't need anything; they had each other. Forever.

--

Chuck was still awake at three in the morning. Blair had fallen asleep once they had finished _'celebrating' _their engagement and she was curled up into Chuck's side, her arm thrown across his bare torso. Chuck ran a hand through her chocolate colored hair and he smiled when she shifted in her sleep and cuddled even closer to him. This was the moment he could see in the future; for the rest of his life. Only…Blair Waldorf would then be called Blair Bass. He moved his head slowly and he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Blair…forever and always." Chuck whispered as he began to close his eyes, beginning to dream of the truth. He and Blair would be together forever and always.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**So…what did you guys think? Read and review please! Thank so much. **_

_**Alanna xo.**_


End file.
